brave_frontier_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Godly Bear/Fan made Trial
6* Selena (anima) unless you otk Selena 7* 2nd round 1st round Holy Ice Selena- 5 million hp. Attempting to nuke Selena from 100-0, will leave her with 10% health left as she will reduce some of the damage, and she will forcibly knockout your team. Selena does not reduce damage, but instead passively heals back the hp. Heals hp every turn and normal attacks deal twice the amount on the second turn. On the 1st turn and for every 3 urns thereafter, she will cast an angel idol buff that ensures revival once she's knocked out. On the second turn only, she will summon zephu 6*, mega 7*, elimo 7* and sergio 6*.Casts an angel idol buff every 3 turns until she revives, and then you have 9 turns. She revives with 500k hp and you have 12 turns to kill her. Every 5 turns she casts an earth shield of 150,000 and you have 2 turns to destroy it. Every 4 turns she casts a massive stbb that deals 120% of a unit's hp and removes all buffs. Every 3 turns she does a massive aoe that deals 80% of your units' health. Every ten turns she will cast a massive aoe that deals 20,000 fixed damage. Selena provides hot for all her allies. attacks up to 3 times. On the 20th turn only, she will kill one random unit, and it is unsurvivable. Sergio has infinite stbb and uses it at leat once every turn. 50% chance to use it twice. No other attacks. Elimo mitigates every turn and boosts def and heals.hp and doesn't attack. Mega has massive aoe ubb at 20% after 2 turns of overdrive (70% damage reduction at that point for 2 turns) Mega has powerfull bb/sbb. Zephu has powerful stbb. Attacks up to 5 times. 2nd round Ice Legend Selena 6 million hp Killing Selena in one turn will give you her 7* form guaranteed. If you don't, she will cast an angel idol buff that includes a guaranteed chance to revive on the first turn only. She will also double her hit counts and reduce the damage taken by 50% for 1 turn every 3 turns for the rest of the battle. On the second turn, Vargas comes, the third turn comes Lance and so on. All of them have aoe bb/sbb. Selena' sbb guarantees 4000 hp heal over time for 3 turns. Vargas provides a 40% attack buff. Eze provides a 40% attack buff and it will stack with Vargas. Lance and Magress each provides a 50% def buff and it will stack. Atro boosts spark damage and elemental weakness by 30% rather than buffing both attack and def by 45%. The rest of the six heroes have 4 mil hp/ Selena overdrives at 80%. Vargas at 70%. Lance at 60%. Eze at 50%. Atro at 40%. Magress at 25%. During overdrive, the unit reduces 80% of damage taken for 2 turns and that will stack Selena's mitigation. Selena will heal 100k damage gradually for 3 turns and boosts normal hit count by adding 2 to each hit for 3 turns. Vargas will mitigate 80% of damage taken for 2 turns for all allies and boosts attack by 65%. Eze will boost spark damage by 60%. Magress will reduce all damage to 1 and adds def ignore to attack for 1 turn rather than boosting def by 70%. Lance has the def-attack conversion. Atro removes all buffs. If you trigger their overdrive mode all at once, then "Six Heroes, Fight for no mercy!"- Massive aoe that deals 500% of your units' hp and inflicts damage over time for 3 turns. Killing all six heroes at once will remove Selena's angel idol buff. If you kill the six heroes in this order: Selena-Vargas-Magress-Atro and leave Lance and Eze alone, then Eze will suicide and Lance will summon drevas and altri with double normal hit count, heal over time and added water element to attack. If selena is the only one left, she will cast a massive aoe that deals 800% of your units' hp. Selena will revive if you don't kill all the 6 heroes at once. 3rd round Ice Legend Selena Attacks with only sbb. Casts taunt every 4 turns for 2 turns. 5 million hp At <90% summons Vargas 7* and Lava 7*. At under 80 percent hp, she casts a thunder shield. You have 3 turns to destroy it. If you don't destroy it in three turns, she will deal 500% of your units' health. At 60%m summons Agni and Zegar She will now, every 4 turns, deal 120% of a random unit's hp, remove all buffs and mitigate damage by 50 percent for every time she casts it for 2 turns. At 50%, she summons lucina and all your units' are mortally burned (damage over time) At 0%, she revives back to full hp but attacks with bb/sbb and it's only her. She casts stealth every 5 turns for 2 turns. Lava Overdrive at 100% for 2 turns Has aoe bb only. Her ubb boosts bb attack by 300% and boosts attack by fire types by 120%. Vargas Has aoe bb/sbb. No ubb, but if lava is killed before him, Vargas will gain massive attack/def buffs. Zegar Powerful stbb. Uses sbb once every 5 turns. Agni Adds all status ailments to attack for bb/sbb. Boosts crit rate and damage by 30%. Lucina Adds earth element to attack for 3 turns with stbb bb/sbb. Note: The minions Selena summons will do little damage but selena does a ton of damage. Category:Blog posts